Ursula's sweet Eleanor
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Lady Tremaine is reunited with her lover, Ursula again on the beach.


Title: Ursula's sweet Eleanor

Fandom: Disney Cinderella/ The little mermaid

Pairing: Lady Tremaine/ Ursula

Rating: T

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

A/N: Lady Tremaine will also be mentioned as Eleanor in this fic, this was the first name of her voice actress in the original movie.

Lady Eleanor Tremaine had been waiting near the edge of the sea staring at the dark sea. The night was pure black and the scenery was deserted. Just as Ursula requested, she was alone with no one else besides her. All that Lady Tremaine could do is wait for the sea witch as she sat down on the soft sand. She was wearing the long red dress that Ursula had adored greatly. The green earrings clipped on her ears and her hair buffed up, just the way Ursula loved it. She and Ursula were lovers in the past. They enjoyed themselves and always had fun being troublesome.

Until one day, Ursula was thrown out of her home for being a witch and the Tremaine family moved away. Eleanor admired the memories so much, the very fact that they stole her opportunity to be with Ursula was shattered and had left her cold, ruthless, calculating and rather snobby. She was married twice, although the first one was an arranged marriage she ended up with two daughters, Drizilla and Anastasia. The second marriage was of a man who had a beautiful daughter named Cinderella, and she was openly jealous of her. There was no love between her second husband. He only married her for a mother figure to Cinderella.

Since being a widow again, she spoiled her two daughters and treated Cinderella like a slave and made sure that her daughters were married into suitable husbands and make sure that Cinderella was left out of all of it. However, out of Cinderella's pure fluke and luck, she was married to the prince. Eleanor was furious at first because she wanted one of her daughters to be married to him, however it was time to move on.

Of course, she loved her daughters dearly, no matter how ugly they might have been. She just still missed Ursula very much. She felt blessed when she heard the voice of Ursula in her head. She was truly ecstatic and pleased and was eager to see her again. Her voice had requested her to wait, and so she did patiently and so willingly.

She then paused as she saw a large woman with dark octopus legs slide out through the waves. Her white hair waved with the wind and her blood red lips curled into a smile. The large lady reached the sand as Eleanor stood up and ran to her. Eleanor Tremaine smiled as the woman returned the smile. The woman who Eleanor was smiling too, was Ursula.

"It's so wonderful to see you again my sweet Eleanor!" Ursula replied lovingly as she wrapped her arms around the lady. "It has been so long and you still look as beautiful as ever!"

"Thank you!" Eleanor replied as she leaned onto Ursula's shoulders, she had certainly piled on the pounds during the years but she still looked amazing. "We need to make up for lost time!"

"We sure do," Ursula whispered as she kissed Eleanor lustfully. Their tongues intervened with pure excitement and delight as they tightly held onto to each other. They both closed their eyes and smiled during the long enduring kiss that they had both longed for desperately for a very long time. For forty years since their separation, they were reunited. When they pulled away from the kiss they endured on their long and hungry eye contact. "So any children?" Ursula asked Eleanor curiously.

"Two daughters," Eleanor announced. "Drizilla and Anastasia, even though they are both ugly, I still love them and I am trying to get them some suitable husbands!"

"I'd be more than willing to help you on that department," Ursula assured her as she smiled and leaned on her shoulder. "I know magic, I can make them beautiful, that should make the guys fall all over your daughters."

"You were always very kind," Eleanor said as she smiled.

"It's a gift!" She told the lady. "Now it's time for a little dance."

"A very nice idea," Eleanor smirked as she allowed the sea witch to take her to another spot and held her arm out and danced with her in a very elegant ballroom style. They went along the rhythm of sea waves and the stage light was the beautiful large full moon. "So what happened to you since we got separated four decades ago?"

"I was thrown into the sea," Ursula confessed as she played with Eleanor's purple hair. "I was a mermaid for a while and started using my magic for good use and for my own will. I've done pretty well for myself! I've been looking for you along the way and now I couldn't be any more happier, I have finally seen you after all these years now Angel, we need have a look at our daughters. Remember what you said, what's mine is yours?"

"I remember clearly," Eleanor confessed as her hands rubbed all over Ursula's fabulous curves and leaned herself against Ursula's huge bouncy chest. "You've never been off my mind Ursula, I know you've always wanted me to think of myself and to never be afraid of being selfish. Your words have always lived in me and I knew that we would meet again one day."

"I always knew that too," whispered Ursula as she petted Eleanor on the cheek and then went on by planting cheeky kisses on her elegant neck. The ladies stepped backwards until Eleanor was leaning against the cliffy rocks. Ursula then smirked at Eleanor as she heard her moan as her fingers crept underneath Eleanor's skirt. Ursula felt the wetness on her finger as she admired Eleanor's genitalia.

"I haven't said this in a long time," Eleanor said as she stared at Ursula. "But I love you."

"I love you too my sweet Eleanor!" Ursula whispered in a deep sexy voice. "It's time for our future!"


End file.
